Hoy va a ser un gran día, duro con él
by Lorelai-K
Summary: IchiRuki. Trás la guerra con Aizen, algo atormenta a Kuchiki Rukia.


Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que estuvieron esperando por los capítulos de "Mourir pour des idées" con tanta paciencia

**Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que estuvieron esperando por los capítulos de "****Mourir pour des idées" con tanta paciencia. Al igual que para mis chicas de la PRDHA, que por cierto Din, te he tomado prestada una cosa para este fic, espero que no te importe. **

**Espero que os guste…**

**--/--**

**Hoy va a ser un gran día, duro con él.**

La Sociedad de Almas estaba inundada en silencio. En ese silencio propio de una noche tranquila de verano, donde rara vez se escuchaba algo más que el murmullo de alguna cigarra. Pero el calor hacía que ni esos animalillos quisieran pronunciarse.

La mansión Kuchiki, muy al pesar de su dueño, estaba inundado de invitados. Pero su estancia, no había sido planificada por él, ni por nadie, sino por las circunstancias. La guerra con Aizen había acabado, de mala manera, ya que no consiguieron acabar con él, y casi toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba inundada de heridos, al igual que Hueco Mundo. Así que el Escuadrón número cuatro estaba hasta arriba de gente, y se habían utilizado –provisionalmente- las grandes casas para albergar a más militantes de la causa.

La razón parecía clara ¿dónde, sino en la Sociedad de Almas, podrían recuperarse mejor todos? Todos, hasta los ryokas que una vez fueron a salvar a la pequeña Kuchiki. Así que la mansión se encontraba más que inundada por gente, y los sirvientes no daban abasto con todo.

Pero esa noche, todo era calmo, ya no se escuchaban lamentos de algún malherido, ni gente corriendo de arriba para abajo. Los poderes de Inoue hubieran podido ser de gran ayuda, si la propia chica no estuviera en mal estado.

Así que, Kuchiki Rukia descansaba en el patio interior de su casa, sentada junto a la puerta de su cuarto, mirando las estrellas y preguntándose muchos interrogantes que le rondaban por la cabeza. La guerra había acabado, si ¿pero a qué precio? Al menos, tenía la certeza de haber casi aniquilado al enemigo. Y como el Escuadrón de Soi Fong fue el menos aquejado, ahora andaban por Hueco Mundo liquidando a los arrancars que habían quedado con vida, sin enfrentarse directamente a Aizen.

Pero ella no pensaba en eso, su cabeza divagaba entre otros temas más triviales, y mentalmente se reprochaba esa actitud. Apenas dormía, ni comía, tampoco hablaba con nadie. Y, aunque, la mayoría de la gente lo achacaba a todo lo acaecido con el noveno espada y la posterior guerra, quienes la conocían bien, sabían que había algo más detrás de esos ojos violetas. Aun así, sólo una persona conocía de esos pensamientos, y aunque fue por motivo de una equivocación, en el fondo se sentía libre al haber podido consolarse con alguien.

-¿Otra vez así? –Rukia lo miró extrañada.- Deberías descansar, nos tienes preocupados a todos.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, sólo cuídate.

-Lo intentaré –sonrió levemente.- Gracias, Renji.

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-¿Crees que es el mejor lugar en donde hablar?

-¿Por qué no?

-Todas las habitaciones dan a este patio, alguien podría escucharnos.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los que duermen profundamente a causa de las medicinas? ¿O a los que no les importa esta conversación?

Se lo pensó mejor, ciertamente todos sus amigos humanos estaban muy malheridos, tanto, que tuvieron que casi sedarlos a causa de las heridas. Poco a poco se encontraban mejor, pero ellos no eran almas en un sentido estricto y la curación era más lenta. En cambio, Renji y Rukia ya estaban casi curados, tan sólo unas pocas vendas atestiguaban lo que había pasado.

-Tienes razón, si sólo es una tontería.

-No tanto, pero vamos, cuéntame.

-Hoy estás especialmente cotilla Renji.

La chica estaba más que asombrada, él no era así. La primera vez que le contó todo, el chico había rehusado el tema durante días, hasta que al final cedió al ver a su amiga tan mal. Sí, sólo él conocía el problema, debía ayudarla, de cualquier manera, de cualquier modo.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, y no tengo mucho que contar.

-¿Cómo son estos días sin que nii-sama te agobie?

-Plácidos, pero es muy raro vivir en la mansión, me siento incómodo.

-Normal, como todos.

-Vamos Rukia, no cambies de tema ¿qué es ahora?

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra última conversación?

-Si, fue hace dos días.

-Exacto, tú me dijiste que si había luchado con toda la Sociedad de Almas sería por algo.

-Si.

-Pero… también fue a Hueco Mundo a por Inoue, y luchó con todo lo que se le puso por delante, sólo por ella.

Sí, Kuchiki Rukia, la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, andaba más pendiente de esos temas que de otra cosa. A Renji todavía le sorprendía, pero comprendía que era necesario, cualquier persona o alma tiene esa necesidad en más o menos medida, y con todo lo que se había reprimido Rukia durante su vida, era normal que ahora pareciera una adolescente. Pues, en el fondo, y en esos temas, era sólo una principiante.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿Ah no? –se sorprendió.

-Ésta mañana Ichigo ha amanecido mejor, ya podía sentarse en la cama. Y ha preguntado por ti ¿lo sabías?

-Si.

-¿Por qué no has ido?

-Estaba ayudando con los demás.

-Pero, durante todo el tiempo que ha estado inconsciente has cuidado de él ¿por qué no ahora? Podría ser el momento perfecto para…

-No, no sabría que decirle –se sentía extraña con él a su lado, y una vez despierto no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante él, y menos ahora.

-Pues ha preguntado por ti, bastantes veces –Rukia no contestó y Renji se cansó de esperar con su relato.- Así que he estado con él hasta que se ha dormido.

-¿Se encuentra mejor de la herida del pecho? Era bastante grave…

-Sí, el muy idiota dice que no es nada.

-Normal en él.

-En fin, hemos hablado de Hueco Mundo, de la guerra y nos hemos contado cosas que no sabíamos. –Rukia seguía callada, y Renji no podía perder más tiempo.- Como ya sabes la batalla se desarrolló en varios puntos y yo no sabía qué estaba haciendo él.

-Bueno, yo si, estuve a su lado hasta que me dejaron inconsciente.

-Estaba preocupado por eso.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros- él es así. Siempre preocupado por sus amigos.

-Si, es posible.

El Teniente del Sexto escuadrón estaba celoso. Muy celoso ¿cómo es posible que Ichigo fuera tan transparente a ojos de Rukia y él mismo no? Hacía años que no sentía nada por la pequeña Kuchiki, pero en el fondo, la envidia no era por sus sentimientos, sino por tener a alguien cerca. Dos personas que se conocieran tan bien. Él quería eso, una amiga, una compañera, una… pareja. Y sabía que Rukia no era la suya.

La noche anterior, él mismo estuvo recapacitando sobre el tema, y llegó a una conclusión clara: él no servía de alcahueta. No, Renji jamás había pensado en esos tejemanejes, tan sólo vivía siendo una persona directa y sin problemas, muy parecido a Ichigo. Sabía que algún día llegaría aquella persona que le hiciera sentir bien, pero no entendía como Rukia, que lo había encontrado después de tantos años de soledad, en vez de intentar a hacer algo, se mortificaba. Es más, iba a dejar pasar su momento, y él, como amigo, compañero y durante una buena época de su vida, hermano de la chica, no podía verla así. Sabía que a veces había que pegar un pequeño empujón, o uno más grande. Así que estaba dispuesto a ayudar, dentro de sus posibilidades.

-Ichigo no fue a Hueco Mundo por Inoue, exclusivamente –Rukia le miró asombrado.- No, él se llegó a admitir que también fue por pelear.

-¿En serio? –frunció el entrecejo, no era algo muy convincente.

-Si, ese pequeño idiota estaba enfadado por haber perdido tantas veces antes, y necesitaba algo parecido a la venganza.

-¿Pero Inoue?

-No, no, no me malinterpretes… -Rukia volvió a poner esa mirada tristona.- También fue por ella.

-Comprendo.

-Pero ¡joder Rukia! -¿por qué el no sabía explicarse bien?- Es su amiga, la habían secuestrado ¿tú no fuiste por lo mismo?

-¡Claro!

-Entonces ¿por qué no pudo hacer Ichigo lo mismo? No te pega ser así, tan apagada.

-Lo se, lo se –sonrió forzadamente- pero no se qué hacer para sentirme mejor.

-Es muy fácil, vas ahora mismo a su cuarto y se lo dices.

-¿Quieres que despierte a un enfermo drogado de su plácido sueño para que le duelan las heridas?

-Ya no le duelen las heridas.

-Eso dice, yo no me lo creo.

-¡Dios Rukia! ¡Qué cabezona eres! ¿Tanto te cuesta?

-Sabes que si.

-¿A qué tienes tanto miedo? Si te dice que no, no pasa nada, seguiréis siendo amigos, nada puede cambiar eso.

-No, no, Renji, eso no es así, en los mangas que yo me leo, cuando eso ocurre jamás vuelven a ser amigos.

-¿Basas tu vida en mangas?

-No, pero son un fiel reflejo de la vida –dijo como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo a su alcance.

-¿De verdad crees que Ichigo dejaría de ser tu amigo por eso?

-Creo que –se lo pensó un momento- es posible.

-No, no será así, quizás estéis un tiempo sin veros, pero luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué haré yo cuando él esté con otra?

-Esconderte en un agujero –le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza, algo nervioso, su plan no iba como esperaba.- Venga, díselo, así te recuperaras. Sino, siempre puedes hacerle los Trece Castigos de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

-El número doce…

-¡No hay que ser tan cruel Rukia!

-No, no, tienes razón…

-En fin, que nos perdemos –Renji miraba disimuladamente hacía atrás, pero nada, al parecer no había nada.- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? Ya llevas mucho tiempo así.

-Vale, Renji ¿Cuál es tu plan? –no dejó al chico responder.- Voy a su habitación, le despierto para que me insulte y me maldiga, ya que le dolerán las heridas. Y cuando deje de blasfemar le digo: "Te quiero Ichigo" –levantó los brazos como una actriz, estaba cansada y parecía haberse metido muy bien en su papel.

-Pues no estaría tan mal –dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giraron vieron a Ichigo con una muleta, con la cabeza vendada hasta un ojo. Y con vendas que le cubrían todas las partes del cuerpo que se podían asomar bajo su ropa. Eso si, para gran asombro de los dos, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

-¡Ya estaba bien! –gritó Renji, despertando a algunos habitantes de la casa.- ¿Te has quedado dormido o qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas aparecer? ¡Ya no podía más!

-Lo siento Renji, pero la conversación estaba entretenida.

Los dos siguieron peleando durante un rato, sin que Rukia saliera de su asombro. Y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle una paliza a los dos por no bajar el volumen a esas horas de la noche, Renji se marchó. Y un lento Ichigo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y bien? –le dijo burlonamente.

-Y bien nada –dijo enfadada.- ¿No te han enseñado a no espiar conversaciones ajenas, retrasado?

-Ésta en concreto no me era ajena, enana.

-Era privada.

-No, cuando hablan de mi –no dejó seguir a Rukia o una oleada de insultos reales e inventados correrían de boca de la chica.- ¿Por eso no has venido a verme?

-Estaba ocupada ayudando a los demás heridos, Ichigo.

-No seas mentirosa, los criados me han dicho que te has pasado todos estos días conmigo.

"_Nota mental de Rukia para sí misma: matar, aniquilar y asesinar a esos malditos bocazas_" se dijo para si misma.

-Te hice llamar muchas veces –siguió diciendo el pelirrojo sin mirarla, tan sólo contemplando el cielo plagado de estrellas.

-No podía ir, ya te lo he dicho.

Ichigo esperaba algo más, una explicación, algo. Después de escuchar toda la conversación que había mantenido con Renji, era de esperar que algo le dijera. Es más, sabía que la había escuchado por completo, ya que el Teniente, antes de ir a ver a Rukia le había despertado y llevado con él, para que escuchara todo. Así lo habían planeado esa misma mañana.

Pero al ver que nada surtía efecto, tuvo que ser él quien tirara la primera piedra.

-Vamos Rukia, ¿de verdad pensabas que si te rechazaba íbamos a dejar de ser amigos?

A la chica le entristecieron sus palabras, se había preparado mentalmente para una negativa, pero aún así le dolió.

-Si –dijo tajantemente algo enfadada.

-¿Tan poco me conoces? ¿Y de verdad que piensas que eres la primera chica que me dice eso?

-¡Serás prepotente!

-No es prepotente –dijo algo calmado, quizás fueran las drogas que le habían suministrado o quizás no.- Pero yo no soy así ¿cómo puedes creer todo lo que ponen en los mangas?

-Son un fiel…

-… ¿reflejo de la realidad? –había escuchado la conversación, no había dudas.- ¿De verdad crees eso?

-Bueno, si –respondió algo más dubitativa, e Ichigo comenzó a medio reírse.

-Venga, dímelo a ver que pasa.

-¿Qué?

-No hay vuelta atrás, señorita Shinigami –la miró tranquilamente- ahora o nunca.

-¿Ichigo?

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche, y con los berridos de Renji estarán todos despiertos.

Se escuchó un "¡oye!" en la lejanía, pues Ichigo tenía toda la razón del mundo, había más de uno despierto esperando a ver qué pasaba. Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

-Rukia… -no se decidía.

-Esto… Ichigo… -si ya no podía seguir lo que decían los mangas ¿qué seria de su vida?.- Pues eso, ya lo has oído.

-Vamos, no. Sí, lo he oído, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras a mi, directamente.

-¿Para qué tantas vueltas si ya me has dicho que no? –Rukia estaba ya más que enfadada con el temita.

-¡Yo no te he dicho que no! ¡Sino todo lo contrario! ¿Por qué sino estaría diciéndote eso?

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

Se quedaron callados. Quizás no fuera la mejor manera, pero era la que habían elegido. Torpemente Rukia se apoyó en Ichigo, intentado no hacerle daño, y él se quedó parado, más tranquilo. Por fin lo habían hecho. Pero había una duda que le corroía por dentro.

-Rukia –la chica hizo un ruido que significaba ¿qué?- ¿Qué demonios es el castigo número doce de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?

-No te lo puedo contar, es un secreto, sólo los miembros lo saben.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si ibas a hacérmelo!

-Lo siento Ichigo –dijo tranquilamente- es tan cruel que aún no se ha aplicado, debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

-Joder Rukia…

Mientras los dos seguían discutiendo, Renji, que estaba tras una columna, decidió dejarlos solos, sabía que toda la casa estaba medio despierta viendo el espectáculo y que al día siguiente serían la comidilla del Seretei, pero era de esperar. Y cuando por fin, se giró para irse a su cuarto, alguien apareció como un fantasma a sus espaldas.

-Renji.

-¡Kuchiki-Taicho!

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí? –dijo con voz taciturna.

"¿Este hombre como duerme para no haberlo escuchado?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero ya había hecho mucho por Ichigo y por Rukia, ahora que ellos se las vieran con Kuchiki Byakuya.

-No lo se.

-Estabas descaradamente espiando Renji, espero que me des una explicación.

-Esto… yo…

Y así, el pobre Renji, que no era tan mal alcahueta en el fondo, tuvo que enfrentarse a un montón de papeleo extra por haber ayudado a esos dos. Ahora, la ira y las torturas de su Capitán tenían un solo objetivo: Kurosaki Ichigo, y no sabía si sería comparable al castigo número doce de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, pero se acercaría.

Ahora bien ¿cómo sabía Renji de ese castigo si él no pertenecía a dicha Asociación?

**--/--**

**Se que este onesoth no aporta nada nuevo, pero me apetecía hacerlo. Simplemente espero que os guste. **

**Hasta la próxima!!**


End file.
